


Отражение

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Illusions, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lucius Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Зеркало может преподнести сюрприз.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

Гарри застыл перед зеркалом в туалете Министерства. Он уже не раз сюда заходил, не раз смотрелся в него, но сейчас… Гарри не верил своим глазам. Может, это созданная каким-то шутником иллюзия? Он попытался вспомнить подходящее заклинание, чтобы проверить это, но никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Выпитое на приеме шампанское давало о себе знать. Сейчас бы усмехнуться и уйти, но он не мог оторвать глаз от того, что видел: за стеклом, словно в маггловском порнофильме, трахались двое, и в одном из них Гарри узнал себя. 

Его двойник совершенно неприлично выгибался и подавался назад, насаживаясь на длинный, толстый член любовника. Картина была такой отчетливой, что Гарри видел капельки пота и волоски на коже, казалось, еще немного — и он услышит смачные удары плоти о плоть и почувствует запах разгоряченных тел. 

Глаза двойника были прикрыты, но вдруг тот бросил из-под мокрых ресниц откровенный взгляд и медленно провел языком по губам, словно звал присоединиться к нему. Гарри нервно рассмеялся и смахнул со лба пот. Ну что за бред! Было неловко от мысли, что он наблюдает за самим собой. За собой в объятиях мужчины. Сама идея казалась безумной! «Но интересной…» — подсказал внутренний голос.

Рука двойника — точно такая же, как его собственная, — скользила по члену, на конце которого уже выступила смазка. От основания к головке, и снова, и снова… Кровь прилила к щекам, и Гарри отвел глаза. Как стыдно.

Гарри не видел лицо зеркального любовника, только его удивительно красивые руки. Узкие, с длинными пальцами… эти пальцы показались ему удивительно знакомыми. Любовник ласкал его зеркального двойника, и Гарри уже почти ощущал на себе прикосновения. А тот сжимал бедра, стараясь войти глубже, резче; вел ладонями по бокам, животу, поднимался к груди, теребил потемневшие соски и вновь опускался вниз. В конце концов, он соединил свои пальцы с пальцами двойника на члене и ускорил темп. Гарри бросило в жар — это было лучше… хуже любой порнушки, ведь в этом спектакле принимал участие он сам.

Картинка чуть сдвинулась, открывая лицо любовника, и Гарри узнал его. Люциус Малфой… Даже в кошмаре ему не могло привидеться такое. Никогда Гарри не думал увидеть того без одежды, тем более не мог желать секса с ним и уж точно не хотел почувствовать его член в заднице. Но, против воли, от представшей перед глазами живой картины возбуждался.

Что за бред! Гарри мотнул головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, но оно не исчезло. Его двойник задрожал, открыл рот и кончил, заливая спермой свои пальцы и пальцы Люциуса Малфоя. Тот как раз наклонился к его уху, чтобы поцеловать. Гарри едва сдержал стон.

— Нет! — Он выхватил палочку. — Редукто!

Зеркало взорвалось и осыпало раковину серебристыми осколками. Дурная примета.

— Гарри! Гарри! Что случилось?

В туалет влетел обеспокоенный Рон.

— Все… в порядке, — Гарри с трудом шевелил пересохшими губами. — Просто показалось.

Рон покачал головой, взмахнул палочкой и произнес: «Репаро», — чтобы починить разбитое зеркало. Гарри с опаской взглянул на свое отражение, но оно было вполне обычным, только лицо вспотело и раскраснелось. Наверняка это была просто чья-то идиотская шутка, и она абсолютно ничего не значит! Но на самом деле он был не слишком уверен в этом.

***

Как только Поттер со своим несносным другом ушли, Люциус Малфой снял дезиллюминационные чары и приблизился к зеркалу. После восстановления оно потеряло всю свою магию. Печально, что дорогой артефакт погиб, но результат стоил затрат. 

Зеркало скрытых желаний было сделано на заказ в Италии одним из его предков. Во времена бурной молодости Люциус в компании друзей часто с ним развлекался, но сейчас хотел применить для дела — подловить Шеклболта, чтобы узнать сокровенные желания и использовать против него. 

На праздники шутники традиционно зачаровывали некоторые зеркала в мужских туалетах на показ весьма откровенных картинок. Люциус хорошо знал об этой традиции и поставил вместо одного из зеркал настоящий артефакт. Но его ждало разочарование: никаких грязных мыслишек у Шеклблота не обнаружилось. Не считать же за компромат сцену супружеского секса, пусть и с участием плетки и кляпа. Шеклболт только усмехнулся, когда взглянул на отражение. 

Люциус уже собрался уйти, забрав с собой артефакт, но тут появился Поттер, и дело приняло несколько неожиданный поворот. 

Кто же мог знать, что у Гарри Поттера такие оригинальные потаенные желания! Люциус и не предполагал, что подсознание мальчишки способно воспроизвести подобную картину. Отвратительную, притягательную… Перспективную!

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и провел ладонью по чуть запотевшему зеркалу. Можно было не сомневаться: увиденное не даст теперь Поттеру покоя. А он, Люциус… он своего не упустит.


End file.
